When the power switch of an AM receiver is turned off, sparks sometimes occur between the contacts of the power switch, enter the antenna and are released as shock noise from the speaker.
The object of this invention is to provide a shock muting circuit in an AM receiver which eliminates the shock noise caused by sparks from the power switch.